


falling, falling (for the diamonds at night)

by rexmyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexmyeon/pseuds/rexmyeon
Summary: A rough diamond might not look better than any other pebble, but Junmyeon believes it has something of firmness and purity about it that ordinary pebbles do not have.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	falling, falling (for the diamonds at night)

**Author's Note:**

> _**diamond in the rough;**_  
>  someone that has hidden exceptional characteristics, but currently lacks the final touches that would make them truly stand out

Junmyeon finds most people diamonds in the rough. Usually with great potential but lacking polish and refinement. Having good qualities despite the rough exterior. Exceptional beneath the harsh surface, hidden, buried underneath a hard shell of plainness, afraid to stand out, to show how bright they glow, how quaint, rare, beautiful they are.

Society has been accustomed to appreciate gems, but frankly, no one knows what makes one. There’s no official rule about what is worth more and what less, what should be praised and what not. It’s only a subjective connotation.

However, among all the valuables of the world, diamonds are the daunting rarity that people seem to swarm around, worship nearly as gods. Tend to go crazy about them. Owning a diamond is a privilege. The bigger, the shinier, the lusher, the better. 

Nevertheless, sometimes it's simply eye candy. Sometimes even the most ravishing diamond, highly valued in numbers, can mean nothing, be nothing, if there’s no story to it, if it’s mere in its sublimity. Glistening in the brightness, easily catching everyone’s attention, yet not standing out in the darkness, losing its dazzling touch. 

That’s a shame, Junmyeon thinks, but understandable when one _looks_ but not quite _see_. It’s not difficult to get blinded by the lights, to forget what it takes for the gem to shine, that you don’t find perfectly cut diamonds on the street every day. That it's a process, a craft.

Junmyeon has always had a hunch about those things. A weird habit to swoon over the least obvious. He calls it a gift, considers himself a rare bird. Baekhyun would rather name it a streak of finding wounded people and struggling to morph them into gems just because Junmyeon has a big heart, too much empathy. 

Junmyeon’s best friend staunchly claims that not everyone can be polished. Maybe not everyone deserves to be. That Junmyeon, his lovely Junmyeon, should finally find someone who wouldn’t require so much effort to create a bond with, who would simply reciprocate the offered feeling.

But Baekhyun likes the obvious. Easy to grasp. Baekhyun thinks about the inside much later, the outside comes first. Likes when something shines, draws his attention, lures after a simple once-over.  
  
Junmyeon appreciates it as well, who doesn’t, yet he always attempts to choose the hardest, longest path. Tries to dig deeper. Likes when the obscurity cracks only for beauty to emerge.

A rough diamond might not look better than any ordinary pebble, but it has something of firmness and purity about it that cannot be ignored. The roughness, the blinding effect of cutting edges in the most intricate way, of exploring, of extracting underlying singularity.

It’s all about finding a dash of phenomenality within everyone. Junmyeon believes it exists. 

He polished many diamonds, not bragging much. Had many men who found their best selves under his cordial heart. Junmyeon affirmed that they matter, and so they did. He helped them shine, and so they did. Gave himself, his body and soul for them to take, and so they did. 

They mattered to him. He assumed he even loved some of them, on top of affection, care, and in further years also burning desire. Junmyeon simply is like that. Opens his heart for everyone. Maybe too impulsively. 

It has brought him to many dead ends in a cruel pattern. After the person who relied on his help started to beam the brightest, it was easy to forget, to neglect that he should also matter to them. And so they did. They kept forgetting. Easily. Effortlessly.

Junmyeon appears to be only a middleman in the deal, observing the diamonds, gently touching them, giving them his attention, yet never owning them.  
  
Shaping them, but never wielding the craftsmanship of making them shape him in the process. Seizing the opportunity to give his diamonds a story, a sublimity, falling, falling for them during the day, during the night, during the worst and the best.

At the end of the day, when tears of memories well up in Junmyeon’s eyes, everything makes sense. Because everybody always raves about diamonds, but nobody remembers the ones who made them shine.

____  
  


“You should get laid today. Forget about that last douchebag,” Baekhyun blurts, nudging Junmyeon in the ribs.

They trudge towards the entrance among a group of people fighting their way in through the door. Junmyeon hisses, deftly avoiding being pushed through the billowing crowd of bodies by firmly holding Baekhyun’s arm.

Junmyeon’s friend always keeps his feet on the ground, in every aspect possible.

A flutter of booze and sweat hits his nostrils as they finally cross the threshold of a detached house holding an undeniably wild party.

“Don’t think so,” Junmyeon answers curtly, trails his eyes over young faces strewn about the room. “Care to remind me what are we even doing here?”

“Partying.”

“You’re funny,” Junmyeon remarks. 

“I know,” Baekhyun shrugs. “A friendly reminder, because I’m awfully nice... you, Kim Junmyeon, aged twenty six, practically forced _me_ , Byun Baekhyun, aged twenty five, to finally apply to college after all these years, so now my new friends are mostly college kids, aged… maybe nineteen. Or twenty. We’re gonna have fun with them. End of story.”

Junmyeon can’t deny the cold facts, rolling his eyes at Baekhyun proudly puffing his cheeks out in a sweet smile. There’s more and more people coming inside. He feels his stomach churning unpleasantly.

“I need a drink to survive this mess,” Junmyeon mumbles.

“Help yourself! Everything is in the kitchen!” a voice on their left shouts, slurring, startling them both.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Before Baekhyun can react to the man’s words, Junmyeon is already in search of the very much needed alcohol, being quite successful, holding an opened can of beer only a moment later.

His friend has already disappeared among the crowd. It wasn’t the best idea to leave him so abruptly, but Baekhyun is a not-so-responsible adult, a party animal, he will survive. Junmyeon… not so much.

Junmyeon hates parties. Decidedly. Not because he is over that stage of his life. No. It’s simply not his piece of cake.  
  
He would rather spend the night somewhere else. Preferably on the beach near his house, by the water, feet deep beneath the sand as the riptide gently tugs him into the vast sea. That’s how his evenings usually look like.

The wave of people attending the party feels nothing like the one Junmyeon sees in his dreamy mind. He tries his best to blend, saunters among the maze of voices and music, smiles pityingly when someone suddenly taps him on the shoulder, inviting him to dance. _No dancing tonight._

It’s way too hot in the room, too humid. He needs air. His hawk eye spots a terrace, and soon Junmyeon slips through the glass door, heaving a sigh of relief as the chilly wind engulfs his body in a pleasantly sobering embrace. 

The darkness calms him down, refreshing, more familiar than the flashing lights inside the house. Nocturnal, cloudless sky is emblazoned with countless stars, a faint, dim moonlight falling on Junmyeon comfortingly bracing his body on the railing. 

He sips on the bitter liquid, practically forces himself to enjoy the moment. Beer is cold on his tongue, too bland for his liking, irritating his throat.

Cheap booze. Old times, endless parties. A memory of college.  
  
A place where he gave a lot, gained almost nothing in return. Where everything stopped making sense. Or finally started. Hard to say. 

Shivers run down Junmyeon’s spine as he inhales through his nose, icky feelings flowing from him in chunks as he exhales, hot breath in tow. He wishes for the past to change, for the present as well, maybe, maybe a bit. 

A silent click of the lighter catches him off guard, and he spills some beer on his fingers tightly grasping the can. His head flicks feverishly to the door, but the source of noise is already next to him, smoke lazily wafting in the air.

“Mind if I smoke here?” a low, smooth voice reaches Junmyeon’s ears. 

“Guess you already do,” Junmyeon snorts, averting his gaze to the stranger, and his whole body seizes up in a split second.

World is awash with rough diamonds, but here, in front of him, on a random balcony of a random house, Junmyeon finds a rarity among them. Diamond so clear, so beautifully shaped that it seems like a mirage. Tantalizing, dangerous, with edges so sharp, so perfectly cut, forming a masterpiece of a kind. 

Junmyeon’s head twinges from the sensation, his cheeks suddenly seaming hot as the corner of the stranger’s lips tugs upwards at his snarky comment. Haze settles heavy in Junmyeon’s gut, warmth pooling despite the crisp night air. 

“Right,” the man inhales the poisonous smoke in a disarming way, pink, plush lips tightening around the cigarette. “I’m Sehun, by the way. Don’t think we know each other.”

Junmyeon swallows harshly, growing more flustered with every second.

“Junmyeon.”

“Pretty,” Sehun leans his back on the railing, grey, opaque puffs flowing above them, stifling, suffocating. “Pretty name for a pretty man.”

A pang of inexplicable emotion ripples through Junmyeon’s body, his muscles tensing up. Their eyes meet, like opposite magnets, and Junmyeon can’t help but dart a coltish smile. 

“Quite a flirt, aren’t you?”

Sehun shrugs, the cigarette settled between two long, slender fingers. 

Junmyeon feels the man’s gaze travelling up and down his body, so he does the same, timidly nibbling on his lower lip. He takes the man in with a quick yet firm glance, letting his short-circuiting mind register that Sehun is considerably taller than him, all chiseled, exceptional. Rare. Beautiful. 

“Not going to deny,” the man keeps smoking, his eyes not leaving Junmyeon even for a while, mostly focusing somewhere on his lips. “Want a puff?”

Junmyeon nods, brown, loose strands of hair swaying along the movement. His companion grins, the smile overshadowing the gleam of the moon, the stars. Their fingers brush while passing a cigarette, electricity rushing back and forth, itchy, biting. 

His lungs keen as the smoke gets into his system. Awful. Nasty. He coughs a bit, ashamed of his lack of experience, cheeks flushed. Sehun doesn’t seem to mind, piercing him with his sharp eyes, stroking his hand through slightly long black hair, releasing a forehead graced with impeccable brows.  
  
Junmyeon feels infatuated, dazzled, _mad_ at himself for falling in Sehun’s clutch so easily.

“I don’t really smoke. But thanks,” the cigarette lands back into Sehun’s palm, without any accidental touches this time, Junmyeon makes sure of that.

Sehun chuckles in the most melodic way possible, “I see. Probably don’t dance either.”

Junmyeon quirks an eyebrow in response.

“I don’t— Not really. Not tonight. No.”

“Oh. You sure?”

Junmyeon doesn’t know. Not when Sehun looks at him like that.

“N-No.”

Sehun offers Junmyeon a hand after getting rid of the cigarette, the last puff coming out of his mouth as he speaks, “Then dance with me.”

Their palms tangle, Junmyeon’s cold, Sehun’s inexplicably warm. It’s not easy to fall for the diamond at night, when there’s no considerable light to make it shine. But Junmyeon… Junmyeon did.

____  
  


Junmyeon remembers every man he has ever met on his journey through life. Clearly. He remembers their faces, their eyes, their voices. Sometimes not their names, especially the ones from college and after, but it doesn’t matter.

He remembers every man that he wanted to give love to, cherish, show them that even if they didn’t shine then, one day they could. He would help them. That has been his aim, his agenda, a way to crack his veneer, let his overflowing feelings be transferred to another heart.

The first one was Yixing, Junmyeon’s seatmate in elementary school. They quickly became close. Yixing was Chinese, his accent peculiar, but somehow endearing to Junmyeon’s ears.

Everyone else was laughing at the way the boy was speaking, childish, stupid jabs making poor Chinese boy sob in the bathroom after classes. It was the first time when Junmyeon felt that uncontrollable empathy, the urge to show other people they were wrong, that Yixing was a rough diamond, but if you polish it, it could shine. 

And Junmyeon helped him. Made him practise a lot after school, kept spending time with the boy rejected by everyone, made him gleam. Soon Yixing was Junmyeon’s friend, and his speaking abilities were better than ever before.  
  
They split ways, obviously, they were only kids, still exploring the world. But Junmyeon remembers.

Then there was Chanyeol, a high school boy that was bullied because of his ears, always sticking out, no matter how much he tried to cover them. It was cruel how people acted towards the innocent student, talented basketball player, cute, tall, shy. No one deserved to be treated like that.

Junmyeon had a tough time cracking Chanyeol’s shell, but eventually, he did. Chanyeol was skeptical, not sure why a nerdy teenager would like to help, yet he let Junmyeon do his work, let himself be shaped into a new form, showing his inner beauty.

Junmyeon made him gleam as well, showing him that it didn’t matter what people say, that the boy could turn his every weakness into his strength. 

Chanyeol became his friend after that, but then changed schools to get a better scholarship, spreading his wings. Even to this day, they stay in touch. Sometimes. Junmyeon remembers Chanyeol’s smile when he closes his eyes.

There were a few more boys during Junmyeon’s high school days, a whole variety of people, his personal diamonds. All close to his heart. None of them stayed in his life for long, though.

College was a rougher nut to crack, Junmyeon admits. Young men tend to rebel, hurt others on purpose, be hidden under layers so thick that even Junmyeon, quite experienced in that matter, couldn’t get through.  
  
He was studying marketing, a choice he had made years before. Something obvious to him. He had always felt good in the field.

There, in college, he had his first ever heartbreak, his failure despite the overwhelming successes of his life. He had flings rather than friends, usually boys that he was helping with studying, with reaching the student unions they wanted to join, with finding comfort in someone’s arms. Junmyeon had a way with people, had connections, and the ability to persuade.

There, in college, he met Baekhyun, his co-worker at a side-job as a cashier at a petrol station.

Baekhyun was one year younger, but didn’t study, claiming that he wasn’t fit to that, and he didn’t really have money for education.  
  
Junmyeon’s heart clenched every time he was saying that, because his friend was a talented, valuable man, turning cheap old clothes into masterpieces in his free time, always cheerful, always friendly, impossibly creative, deserving to be polished into a beautiful gem for everyone to admire.

It took Junmyeon almost two years of nagging and persuading to finally make Baekhyun consider going to college rather than switching between petrol stations, shops and other small jobs here and there. Baekhyun wasn’t made for that. He was made to shine.

To Junmyeon’s surprise, his friend agreed. He cried into Junmyeon’s shoulder when he applied for fashion design and, of course, got into the programme. Junmyeon saw the beauty within him resurfacing, marvelling at how extraordinary an ordinary man could be if someone simply cut him into a suitable shape.

Baekhyun stayed with him. It was the first time he could admire a masterpiece he helped create every day. Junmyeon loves his friend, knows that Baekhyun loves him too, that it will always be this way, no matter what. 

But there, in college, and after, when he got a job, he realized his role in all of this. Realized the harsh reality of his profession. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ keep the diamonds forever, like a true craftsman. It wasn’t his right.

____  
  


Sehun is a good dancer. Way too good for a clumsy fledgling in that field that Junmyeon definitely is despite countless parties he attended in his life.

After a few more drinks and a few more pop songs that Junmyeon doesn’t even know, he doesn’t really care, though. Sehun’s arms are tightly looped around his body, it’s all that matters, all that his alcohol-sated mind can comprehend.

They are casually talking, sharing meaningless thoughts, laughing, their voices clashing with music. It only draws them closer, cheek to cheek, lips to ears, heaving chest to chest, bodies burning with heat.

“You’re not a college kid,” Junmyeon shudders at the feather light touch of Sehun’s lips on his earlobe. “Don’t seem like one.”

“What, do I look old?” Junmyeon deadpans, his fingers digging into the arms of his dance partner.

Sehun snickers, “Rather too mature and too bored for that awful party.”

“Yeah. You’re right. I’m not, but my friend is. Kinda,” Junmyeon sends a small smile, leaning back. “You don’t seem like one either. Are you?”

Junmyeon’s eyes unconsciously wander to the latter’s. It was a mistake.

Sehun’s dark pupils are filled with a myriad of contrasting emotions, with small diamonds waiting for Junmyeon to be discovered. The room is dark apart from small, colorful spotlights, but it’s enough for Sehun to ablaze with colors, to illuminate the crowded place with his charm. 

Junmyeon’s legs are like jelly when the man beams down at him, firm grip tightening on his waist, fingers digging into clothed flesh.

“Definitely not. My younger brother invited me for a drink, and we ended up here,” Sehun mutters, leaning down, warm breath tickling Junmyeon’s cheek. “I expected something else, but can’t complain. I got a drink. A nice company, too.”

Junmyeon’s insides throb with desire, his arousal coming to life, breaths a mixture of quick, unmeasured motions.

Sehun is inexplicably close, their bodies touching, forming a line. The man’s hands wander on Junmyeon’s back, playing with the rim of his shirt from time to time as they sway to the music, and Junmyeon can feel Sehun’s growing groin somewhere near his, the friction setting a fire within.

Sehun is towering over the shorter one, holding him in his long, toned arms, his head on Junmyeon’s, cheek nuzzling into the softness of tousled hair. It’s too intimate, too exciting, too private, too… too _something_ for the other’s eyes to see. 

Junmyeon buries his face in Sehun’s broad chest, barely standing still, the scent of cologne making him more dizzy than alcohol in his veins, his palms grasping the cashmere fabric of Sehun’s turtleneck tightly as if his legs were to give up any minute.

“Let’s leave this place, please,” Junmyeon practically whines, hoping that Sehun will hear him over the loud music.

Sehun nods his head, confidently disentangles their bodies.

“Where do you wanna go?”

Junmyeon lets out a strained breath when Sehun laces their fingers, sparks flowing at the touch, “To the seaside. Then... we can go to my place.”

“Okay,” Sehun’s tongue is wet against his own lips. “Okay.”

They curtly inform Sehun’s brother they are leaving, but Junmyeon is sure that the college boy was too caught up in playing beer pong to understand, waving them off. 

After trying to find Baekhyun with no result, Junmyeon simply sends him a message. His friend will be alright on his own, he hopes

The uber ride is silent, but not especially awkward. Junmyeon has to keep his hands to himself, too tempted to touch, even lightly brush Sehun’s hand, or leg, or anything, clasping his knees together in embarrassment of his visible excitement.  
  
He is sure Sehun noticed, because his face is painted with amusement, illuminated by street lamps they’re passing by the road.

Junmyeon lets the sea breeze soothe his nerves as they finally step on the sand, taking their shoes off, little cold grains sticking to their bare feet.

Sehun walks in front of him, his hair disheveled by the hastening wind. It’s only now that Junmyeon manages to notice how sickly expensive the taller man looks like. How everything fits him perfectly, from the black turtleneck to equally black, tight slacks. 

Their hands find each other once again as they stroll by the water, moon shining down on them. Sehun seems dark like the night, yet looks like a diamond reflected by thousands of lights. He is shining. Overwhelming. Lavish.

“Less staring, more walking,” Sehun laughs, letting a smirk stay on his lips for a little longer than necessary.

“I wasn’t—” Junmyeon starts, but Sehun bumps their hips together, looks him in the eyes, takes his breath away. 

Junmyeon is literally knocked off his feet not much later. They say nothing more as their bodies casually land on the sand, Junmyeon on top of Sehun, lips sealed in a sloppy kiss, hands wandering on skin hidden underneath the fabric, tongues sliding over each other, tasting, exploring, hasty, eager.  
  
Junmyeon feels like he will burst at the seams with desire.

They take their time, rolling in the sand, bodies moving in a rhythm of waves crashing on the shore. Sehun makes him moan embarrassingly, but catches every sound coming out of Junmyeon with his own lips, biting at the soft, swollen pinkness.  
  
Junmyeon loves the way Sehun holds him in his arms, how gentle yet rough the embrace is, how breathless it makes him. 

The swell of inexplicable attraction becomes unbearable. Junmyeon wants to taste every inch of Sehun, wants to _feel_ him whole. They’re in public, at the beach, but their bodies don’t know the hour nor the place, letting their fuzzy minds and their thirst decide.

Sehun waits no longer, pinning Junmyeon to the sand, nibbling at his jaw as he’s fidgeting with the shorter’s pants.  
  
Junmyeon helps him as much as he can, but his hands are too shaky, so he comes down to letting the latter do the job, running his fingers through the softest mop of hair he has ever experienced, Sehun’s silent whines assuring him of the pleasure spreading with the motion. 

Weirdly, he can’t even feel a hint of embarrassment when his cock gets free, immediately captured by Sehun’s touch. The tall man certainly knows what he’s doing, his moves confident, swift, driving Junmyeon to insanity with every stroke.  
  
The view of Sehun over him, painted with lust, with pleasure, is something he wants to engrave in his mind forever. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Sehun rasps. “So, so pretty, Junmyeon. Fuck, you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

Junmyeon can only moan at that, letting his fingers work on Sehun’s growing arousal through the fabric as a gesture of gratitude. He wants to say that he isn’t the perfection here, that it’s Sehun and only him, but the words aren’t even enough, would never be enough. 

“Junmyeon, you... wait, let me just— Fuck,” the moves on his dick become more lousy, and he shudders, drifting off to oblivion as Sehun lets Junmyeon’s fingers slide into the tautness of his briefs, taking them off, curling fingers around his cock.

Just like that, they’re connected in the most intimate way possible, under the moonlight, among the humming waves drowning out their voices, crude and sweet words carried by the wind, expressing how good, how filthy is what they do.  
  
And just like that, without further ado, their hands and mouths do the magic, teeth grazing soft skin when the grinding becomes too much, too lustful. 

The sand is cold, but they’re alight with pure fire, and Junmyeon groans, whimpers, mutters Sehun’s name with every move, kisses him like there’s no tomorrow, like nothing else matters, like it’s only them, and the beach, and their sexual tension, smoothly released second by second when they get closer to the inevitable.  
  
Sehun whispers endearments, rattles off just so Junmyeon can know that he cares, that it’s to give them both a strike of pleasure. 

They come almost in unison, hotly, unexpectedly, Sehun’s body cradling Junmyeon when he sees stars behind his eyelids, their skin sticky, lewd. Lips to lips, they share their bliss, their mouths catching each other.  
  
Junmyeon holds Sehun close by his neck, pulls him even closer, no space between them left. It was rough, it was coarse, but Junmyeon doesn’t remember when he was so shaken by pleasure, trembling, wanting more, more, _more_.

“That was amazing,” Junmyeon pants into Sehun’s lips, feeling a lazy smile forming on the puffy softness, a content hum crashing with his own breath. “You’re unreal. Out of this world. I want you— More. I want more.”

Somehow those words slip from Junmyeon’s mouth without second thoughts, without hesitation. It is too fast, too naive to hope it might be more than one act of closure, quick and fierce wave of thrill on the beach, but Junmyeon can’t help it, can’t let the man go. 

Pathetic as it is, he will run after Sehun if needed, will beg him to stay, to give him more of himself, every inch. The tall man lured Junmyeon with the gleam in his eyes, with his perfection, that intricate cut to his features, unlike any other diamond that Junmyeon has ever encountered.

Junmyeon is desperate to keep this particular gem to himself. He might make a mistake, might let himself be drawn by eye candy, but something deep inside tells him that besides the alluring exterior, Sehun is also beautiful inside.

Junmyeon wants to believe that, wants to make sure Sehun won’t slip through his fingers, so he seals their lips hungrily even though the latter wanted to say something, tastes the sweet nothing on Sehun’s tongue. 

And when they get up and go to Junmyeon’s place, bodies melting, wavering, glued to each other, ready for _more_ , Junmyeon thinks that for the first time, he doesn’t have to crack someone’s veneer.  
  
That this time it goes deeper, without effort. That Sehun is inviting, wide open, not hiding anything. That only diamond can cut another diamond and see what’s buried underneath the pretty layer of shiny exterior. 

And Junmyeon is sure he wasn’t that diamond that made a way to Sehun’s heart. It has already been prepared by someone else. He wouldn’t be able to do that himself.  
  
There’s nothing even remotely close to a gem in him, after all. Maybe only his diamond heart, getting more brittle each and every day. Getting ready to be broken.

____  
  


Much to Junmyeon’s relief, he meets Sehun once again. And it’s not the last time. 

Somehow, the younger man becomes a constant in Junmyeon’s life. Timidly at first, spending only lustful nights at Junmyeon’s place, more confidently with time, taking Junmyeon to various spots, spending time with him on more or less exciting, or even mundane things, not only in bed, not only on sensual pleasures.

Sehun seems to be pure perfection, exactly like Junmyeon assumed. 

That twenty three years old man is a horribly good person. A good friend, a good brother, a good son. A good employee, diligent and responsible, as he’s a manager in a family’s company at such a young age.

He knows a lot about 80s and 90s songs, about indie movies, rides a motorbike - much to Junmyeon’s horror, loves dogs, has a good fashion sense, but the weirdest taste in food.  
  
On top of that, he smiles brighter than the sun, acts like he cares, treats Junmyeon gently, yet roughly when they bury themselves underneath the sheets of desire.

Junmyeon might or might not begin to feel something more than just that stirring in his lower parts at the sole view of the tall man. The way Sehun acts doesn’t make this all easier either.

He listens to Junmyeon when he’s tired after work, when he calls him to say they can’t meet because he is busy, gives him words of encouragement, names him with sweet endearments, cuddles him, and threads his long fingers through Junmyeon’s hair on countless occasions. Cradles him close after their voluptuous bed sessions, gives him comfort, kisses him leaving that taste akin to affection on his lips.

Sehun holds Junmyeon’s hand when they go out, even if Junmyeon is not sure if they should, if that’s not a trap. Sehun feeds him from his own plate when they eat dinner, lets Junmyeon choose the dessert they will share, even if the younger man doesn’t like sweet food at all. 

Sehun sends him good morning and good night texts. Sehun takes him to the beach in the evenings, on warmer days, hugs him from behind as they watch crashing waves in silence, feet underneath the sand, lips on the nape of Junmyeon’s neck, hands around his tiny body. 

Thanks to Sehun Junmyeon’s heart beats faster. Thanks to Sehun Junmyeon doesn’t have to worry whether his feelings finally overflow his heart or not.  
  
That takes a lot from his shoulders, deserves a lot of gratitude, because Junmyeon always has to have an object that he can pour all of his emotions onto. Perks of his job under stress. Perks of his insecurities and his empathetic personality.

Sometimes Junmyeon’s calm demeanor is too much to handle. Sometimes he also gets tired. Sometimes he’s anxious too. Sometimes Junmyeon needs someone to treat him like he has been treating his diamonds.

And Sehun does. Sehun does treat him like a gem, and as much as Junmyeon should be delighted, it makes him afraid.  
  
He’s scared, because no one has ever looked at him like that. It was always the others wondering why he cared, now Junmyeon wonders why someone else does. It’s unusual. Doesn’t make much sense. He’s nothing more than a craftsman. He has no right to possess a diamond.

“Told you to stop thinking with your whole face. You will get wrinkles,” Baekhyun shakes the silent reverie out of Junmyeon. “Come on, what’s wrong?”

Baekhyun’s bed squeaks as Junmyeon rolls on his side to look at his friend sitting at the desk, studying for an exam. Junmyeon accompanies him whenever he’s stressed about his college duties, supposedly being Baekhyun’s lucky charm.

“Nothing. I’m tired.”

He gets a frown in response, “That’s your typical answer when you try to avoid the topic. Spill.”

Junmyeon swears he wants to smack Baekhyun at times. His friend is too observant, and most of all, too blunt.

“Okay. Fine,” Junmyeon swallows loudly, hugging the duvet on the bed tightly for a bit of comfort. “It’s about Sehun.”

“I figured. Now elaborate.”

“Sehun is— Everything with him is going too well.”

His monologue is interrupted by Baekhyun's hysterical laugh, obviously mocking.

“What are you even talking about? Can’t you enjoy the damn man and stop overthinking?”

Junmyeon can’t, by no means, “You don’t understand.”

“I do. I do understand,” Baekhyun squints. “Junmyeon, we have been friends for a few years now, and pardon me, but I know how your mind works.”

That is true. There’s no one who knows Junmyeon better.  
  
Junmyeon sighs, “You do.”

“I also know that you trust me, that’s why you told me about that diamond theory,” Baekhyun gestures for Junmyeon to move so he can lie down next to him. “And I know that’s what’s exactly wandering all over your head right now.”

They lie together now, face to face. Baekhyun smiles warmly. Junmyeon can’t lie to him, can’t pretend, can’t feed him with meaningless stories. Baekhyun is right. Of course he is.

“I feel lost. It’s usually me trying to get to people, help them find their place, their comfort… looking at it from the other side stresses me out. I don’t know what to do, Baekhyun. Don’t know what to think.”

“Oh, my baby,” Baekhyun cradles Junmyeon in his arms, filling the older’s eyes with unshed tears. “Only you could worry about those things. Your heart is way too big for your tiny body.”

Junmyeon exhales, catching the excess fabric of Baekhyun’s hoodie tightly in his arms, his head spinning as he closes his eyes with such force that he sees stars. 

He knows he is fucked up like this, he knows that’s why everyone keeps leaving him after some time, because he lets people get to him, lets them take what he offers and never expects anything in return.  
  
Somehow, Sehun gives a lot from himself too, and that’s what makes Junmyeon wonder.

“Let Sehun in, hm?” Baekhyun mumbles into his friend’s hair, his head resting gently on top of Junmyeon’s. “I know you like him. Let him be your comfort, then. You need someone to help you take a breath and stop minding about random people's business too much.”

“I want to, but—”

“You do, let’s stop at that,” Baekhyun’s fingers stroking through his hair feel like a gust of wind blown by the sea, soothing. “No overthinking.”  
  
But Junmyeon loves to overthink. He has to overthink to let himself be at peace.

“He’s absolutely perfect. A diamond among pebbles,” Junmyeon whispers. “For the first time in my life, I feel— I feel that I don't have to break in through someone's shell. I don't have to tiptoe around someone and make them trust me. He's so open, Baekhyun, so spontaneous, so confident... Why would he need me? What for? Why would he even bother trying to get to know me?”

Baekhyun abruptly leans away, scanning Junmyeon’s face with his piercing gaze, “You’re joking, right? Why would he need _you_? That man is enamoured by you! His eyes literally light up when he sees you, and he spends his every free moment with you, without any need for favours. Well, maybe besides taking care of his boner...”

Junmyeon groans, pinching Baekhyun’s arm. Painfully.

“Baekhyun.”

“Telling the truth here,” Baekhyun shrugs nonchalantly, massaging the irritated spot.

“What if… that’s the only thing he needs me for, though?”

They look each other into the eyes intensely, minds reeling from unspoken thoughts.

“Do you feel like it is, Junmyeon?”

He shakes his head, then nods, then shakes it again, “I— Don’t know. People can be treacherous. It wouldn’t be the first time, either.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun suddenly sits up, takes Junmyeon’s hand in his. “Do you want for it to be the only thing he needs you for?”

Junmyeon takes a small while to let himself gather his feelings, his surging up emotions. The answer is simple. Of course he doesn’t. 

With Sehun everything is way different than usual. He used to let people take, take, and take, used to form friendships only to make others feel better, but these are the old times, old habits.  
  
Then he would only spend a night or two with someone, bring them comfort, but never overstep the simple boundaries of being strangers in need. With Sehun… with Sehun it’s _different_.

When Sehun looks at him, Junmyeon feels the warmth bolting through his whole body, and when he holds him close, there’s no other place he would like to be other than his embrace.  
  
When Sehun kisses him, Junmyeon never wants him to stop. When Sehun gives him pleasure, when he fills him up, it’s the only feeling Junmyeon wants to experience till the end of his days.

“No, I just... I like him.”

Baekhyun beams at Junmyeon, squeezes his hand.

“Then talk to him. Tell him your concerns."

“It’s stupid.”

“It isn’t. Your feelings are at stake here,” Baekhyun inhales, clasps his lips tightly. “I simply want you to know that you can be a diamond for someone as well. A gem. You deserve to shine, too.” 

Junmyeon nibbles at his lower lip, nodding with a barely visible movement of his head. He has that inane urge to protest, to say that it isn’t his job, isn’t his right, but a part of him wants to finally find his best self under someone’s protection and cordial heart as well.  
  
“I believe Sehun is a perfect person to make you gleam the brightest. You're like one of those diamonds in the rough of yours, Jun, even if you can't notice that yet. So talk to him, okay?” Baekhyun adds.

With eyes squeezed shut, he nods more vigorously, breath too ragged in his chest to let him speak.

“That’s my boy,” Baekhyun smiles. “Now, help me read that boring textbook. My mind can’t differentiate words anymore.”

Baekhyun and Junmyeon spend the whole afternoon and early evening trying to get a meaning out of Baekhyun’s studying materials, drinking tea, snuggled under the blanket.

And when Sehun sends Junmyeon a message, simple questions about his day and a very casual selfie with his dog, Junmyeon's heart flutters loudly, painfully strong, almost crushing his ribcage.

He feels so close to the younger, yet doesn't really know what even that _something_ drawing them to each other is. He's not in favour of putting labels on relationships, but in this case, he yearns to know their stance.

Junmyeon hopes Sehun treats him seriously. Hopes he doesn’t want to treat Junmyeon as a gem just to give it away.  
  
Because Junmyeon is slowly, but very deeply falling.

He is falling in love, and if Sehun is going to try to get inside his diamond heart, cut diamond by diamond, and actually make it crack with a wrong move, because diamonds can be unusually fragile when being treated carelessly, that... that would break Junmyeon into pieces.  
  
  


____  
  


Junmyeon is a busy man, and for the first time in his life he is content with that. As a project manager he has enough things to worry about, putting aside all of his life obstacles.

That's exactly what he does with Sehun's case. He promised Baekhyun, but… he's afraid of the answers. Afraid of letting go as well, especially when what he feels is too entrancing to simply move on from it.  
  
He postpones the conversation, pretending there's nothing wrong, even though Sehun has definitely noticed the shift in their relations. However, Sehun still calls, still texts him, still seems like he cares.  
  
They haven't seen each other for over a week now. Junmyeon has turned down every offer, pledging to be busy, even at night. It’s not a perfect excuse. He knows he can’t hide forever, that soon Sehun will pop his bubble, and sometimes he even feels the need to do that himself.  
  
Something in Junmyeon's gut propels him to make a move, yet he never does. The younger, on the other hand, takes that onto him. He invites Junmyeon to some house party organised by one of his friends, begging, almost whining through the phone, and Junmyeon feels that it’s a lost cause.

His feelings compel him to go. His mind scolds him for getting deeper and deeper into the misery. He's torn apart between bad or worse.

All in all, the weekend comes, bringing the wind of change into the situation, and Junmyeon eventually waits for Sehun in front of his house, heart stuttering loudly, cold breeze seeping into his skin, anticipation of the meeting sending chills all over his back.

Sehun appears not long after, looking as mesmerizing as ever, a beautiful sight to behold, giving Junmyeon a sweet peck on the corner of his lips.  
  
Junmyeon wants to kiss him all night instead of mingling with people he doesn’t even know. He wishes he could, even if every inch of his body tells him to let go before Sehun does it first, eventually.

They drive together towards one of the luxurious areas of the town. It stresses him out more than it should. The car is empty besides them, but it feels crowded. The tension is rising high, hovering over them like a dark cloud.

Sehun doesn't ask any questions, doesn’t mention Junmyeon’s acts of wriggling out of their meetings, maybe doesn’t feel the need to, so Junmyeon carries the conversation casually, talking about his job, about his miserably burnt dinner, about Baekhyun too.  
  
And even though Sehun's hand gently lingers on his thigh, even if emotions surge up into his clenched throat, tears gather on the brim of his eyes, he doesn't let himself enjoy the moment.  
  
The composed demeanor slips through Junmyeon’s fingers, lands on the ground with a loud thud, nervousness flushing through his small body. _What are we_ , Junmyeon wants to ask, _who are we to each other?_

Before they enter the house, standing in front of huge, wooden doors, before he fails to keep his feelings at bay, Sehun grabs Junmyeon tightly by his wrist, pulls him close.

"Are you okay?" the younger one asks, his fingers brushing Junmyeon's hair away from the shorter’s eyes. "You're acting weirdly." 

Junmyeon lets himself be touched. Lets Sehun's hands wander to his waist. Revels in their closure.

"Everything is fine," he answers, gulping loudly. "Let's enjoy the party."

Junmyeon steps away, and even though Sehun seems unfazed, the darkness in his eyes speaks louder than words. He nods, but almost as if he does that for himself only, realizing something, assuring himself.  
  
The younger knocks on the door, visibly deflating, looking stiff, reserved. Upset. Junmyeon knows it's his fault. His heart gains another crack. He slips his hand into Sehun’s, and Sehun accepts it.

A tall, young man invites them inside. A handsome figure wearing designer clothes, smelling like expensive perfumes, his smile shining like diamonds. Junmyeon already feels uncomfortable, as if he shouldn’t even stand anywhere near this person.

"Jongin," the host introduces himself, shaking Junmyeon's hand. "And you're that new friend of Sehun's."  
  
_Friend._

Junmyeon smiles tightly, "Yeah. Junmyeon. Nice to meet you."

Jongin sizes Junmyeon up briefly. It isn't a pleasurable experience. Leaves tension on his spine.   
  
Then, without exchanging the pleasantries, without any warning, the younger man cradles Sehun into a tight embrace, both of them patting each other’s backs. Junmyeon’s hand slips out of Sehun’s, miserably falling to his side.  
  
They seem close. Very close. Junmyeon struggles to swallow down the lump of unwanted jealousy.  
  
Sehun’s hand eventually ghosts over Junmyeon’s lower back when they wander through the rooms meeting other guests, most of them appearing to be the younger’s friends, and it’s a comforting feeling, but he notices prying eyes catching that gesture, whispering.  
  
Junmyeon tries to remember their names, but there’s too many of them, and he admits to himself he’s too tired and too anxious to care. They all don’t pay much attention to him anyway. Besides, he hates parties, thinks about waves slowly crashing on the shore instead.  
  
Minutes pass on meaningless chats, Sehun laughing at jokes Junmyeon doesn’t find funny in the slightest, and gulping drink by drink, the only aspect of the party he actually enjoys.  
  
All these people are beautiful and young. Emanating wealth, success, exceptionality. Sehun fits here. A diamond among diamonds. Junmyeon, a pebble, not even a diamond in the rough, can’t find his place in this setting. Maybe college parties rich with booze stench are closer to him, after all.

He wants to leave, but it’s Sehun’s night. He’ll keep him company tonight, only tonight, and then maybe end everything, whatever they have between them, the next day. It has to be like this.  
  
No matter what Baekhyun has told him, no matter how hard Junmyeon has tried to convince himself that Sehun likes him the way he is, they are too different. The craftsman will never own a diamond. Never.  
  
Junmyeon drinks more and more until it becomes too much, feeling it in his wobbly legs, in the way his hands can’t let go of Sehun’s waist, alternately wandering all over his back and chest. Sehun keeps him straight enough to stand, but he’s not in the best state.  
  
It’s his last moment of basking in Sehun’s glory before he falls behind.  
  
“Junmyeon,” Sehun says sternly. “Come on, we gotta go. You’re drunk.”

Junmyeon holds the younger closer, “Don’t mind me. Have fun.”  
  
“Really?” Sehun snorts. “You want me to have fun when you’re in that state?”

The older only shrugs at that, glueing himself to Sehun’s torso. He can’t even force himself to be embarrassed about the situation.

“Jun—”

“Well, well,” Jongin chimes in. “Someone is not looking the best here.”

The grin on the host’s face makes Junmyeon sick. Or maybe it’s just the alcohol in his system. Maybe both.  
  
Jongin steps closer, and Sehun disentangles himself from Junmyeon’s embrace, but still keeps him by his side, holding him firmly by the arm.  
  
“We’re leaving, Jongin.”

Jongin nods, snorting, “Huh. I knew it would end this way.”

Junmyeon straightens up, getting defensive. Sehun tries to keep him in place, but he manages to walk a bit into Jongin’s direction, the adrenaline threatening to break over him.  
  
They stand face to face now.

“Excuse me?” Junmyeon slurs.  
  
“First of all, step back,” Jongin chuckles, and it sounds ugly to Junmyeon’s ears. “Second of all, Sehun has never had a good taste in men, but damn, you’re one of the worst.”  
  
“Jongin, what the fuck?” Sehun barks, breath leaving his lungs in a soft wheeze.  
  
But Jongin ignores him, grinning widely, his gaze empty of any emotions. Sehun pulls Junmyeon to his side, tries to soothe his nerves, and he almost succeeds, but then the man in front of them speaks again, focusing on the smaller one.  
  
“What a shame you can’t behave. Never been to a civilized party?”  
  
It lights the fuse to Junmyeon’s inner dynamite. He’s burning with anger, with distaste, with the overpowering sadness. Sehun shouts something at Jongin in response, but Junmyeon can’t hear it, can’t see anyone or anything in the room, not even the man in front of him, not even the one he loves.  
  
Time stops for him the moment his heart gets crushed by Jongin’s hand. Easily. Effortlessly.  
  
Junmyeon can barely walk, filled with emotions that start to overflow, but when the realization that Sehun has let go of him gets into his fuzzy mind, he runs, runs through the door, bolting outside into the crispy night air.  
  
He should’ve protected himself, told Jongin he’s wrong, _anything,_ and yet he couldn’t. He couldn’t, because every word Jongin said was like a bullet ripping his chest apart, carrying whispers reminding him that it’s probably the truth.  
  
Tears stream down his face like waterfalls. Somewhere along shattered parts of his heart Junmyeon tries to find something he can hold onto, but there’s nothing. He’s numb, wants to go home, to cry into his pillow, forget about this day. About Sehun too.

The pavement is cold when he kneels on it, wet with his own tears, painted with hurt. Junmyeon doesn’t know when or how it happens, but soon he’s in Sehun’s arms, inexplicably warm, though all he can feel is coldness.  
  
He doesn’t want to be near Sehun, wants him to leave, to stop caring, but Sehun stays, hugs him closer, even if Junmyeon tries to fight against him.  
  
Everything is a blur after that. Sehun talking to him, kissing his tears away, holding him. The ride to Junmyeon’s house. Their conversation, very heated, almost turned into an argument.  
  
Too many words, too many tears, too many emotions. Junmyeon is wide open, small and frail, and Sehun has utter control over him, yet doesn’t take it. He treats Junmyeon with kindness he doesn’t deserve.

They end up releasing their anger and stress in bed, kissing, whimpering, roughly filling each other up. It should be wrong, it should hurt, but Junmyeon can’t force himself to care. He’s broken, miserable, too emotional.

He loves Sehun too much to care about the consequences of his actions. He loves him with all of what’s left of his heart. But he has to let go. There’s no other way. It kills him from the inside.  
  


  
____  
  


Junmyeon wakes up with a throbbing headache, his limbs tightly tangled with Sehun's. The younger cuddles him from behind, holding him the closest he can, their fingers intertwined, lying on top of Junmyeon's chest.

It's warm and comfortable, but Junmyeon feels like crying. Wants to throw up. Not because of his hangover, though. His emotions, and everything that happened yesterday, are much stronger than the alcohol haze.

Sehun stirs awake before Junmyeon can even move, and when the younger realizes the situation they’re in, he squeezes the small one even tighter.

It feels good, but Junmyeon wants for it to feel wrong. He freezes, reluctantly disentangling one hand from Sehun's, letting him know he's awake as well.  
  
Sehun definitely notices the tension in Junmyeon’s shoulders, the gentle circles made by his thumb on the back of the smaller hand being a perfect sign of his awareness. Junmyeon is not really hiding his anxiety either, fumbling with the duvet using his free hand. 

He wants to talk to Sehun, but somehow it seems like a hurdle too big for him to overcome. He knows how to talk to people about their feelings, yet somehow when it comes to his own emotions, he suddenly lacks words.

“It's okay, Junmyeon,” Sehun whispers into his ear, grasps his hand curtly, a small gesture bringing Junmyeon out of his thoughts. “Whatever you're thinking right now, it's fine. It's not your fault. Jongin acted like a dick. I'll make him apologize."

From where they're lying, the vast ocean spreads in front of them behind the window, water dark and cold on the rainy morning. For a moment Junmyeon wonders how it would feel to jump there, let himself be swallowed by something else than his gnawing feelings.

"I don't want him to apologize. I don’t care," Junmyeon says, voice barely above whisper, sniffing the tears away. "And nothing is okay."

Sehun sighs. After a while the younger moves away, leaving Junmyeon to the coldness, to the emotionless abyss.

"I knew it. Something _is_ wrong," Sehun mumbles. "You should've told me."

Junmyeon can't make himself turn around, look into Sehun's eyes, "Maybe."

Sehun sighs again, and Junmyeon feels him moving on the bed, the mattress bending under his weight, then coming back to its natural state.

Junmyeon hears shuffling, footsteps, the sound of fabric sliding onto skin. He covers himself with a blanket, but even though it's bigger than him, he still feels cold.

After a long while of lying down in silence, unmoving, Sehun, fully dressed now, walks around the bed to stand in front of him. The younger crouches so their faces are on the same level.

"Say it."

Junmyeon frowns, "Say what?"

"I don't know," Sehun answers calmly. "Whatever you’ve wanted to say to me for the past week."

_There's nothing to say_ crowds in Junmyeon's head, but that would be a lie. There's a lot to say. A lot Junmyeon wants to know.

He sits up, cradling the duvet close to his naked chest, finally looking straight into Sehun's pupils. It's that moment he's been waiting for. There's no turning back now.

"What are we, Sehun?"

The silence lingers, drags for longer than it's needed, lasts until Sehun smiles fondly, whispers, "That's what you were sulking about?"

"It's not funny," Junmyeon grits out. "It's serious. At least to me."

Sehun sits on the bed, his hand finding its way to the shorter man, caressing Junmyeon’s cheek, up and down, in a comforting manner. Junmyeon shuts his eyes close, fights the urge to shiver.  
  
“I thought it’s obvious,” Sehun says.  
  
“What is?” Junmyeon mutters, lets his eyes wander over the room, avoiding the younger’s gaze. 

“That I adore you.”

World spins around Junmyeon, his head throbbing even harder, his heart constricting his ribcage painfully. Sehun’s words sink in, but Junmyeon pushes them to the surface, tries to get rid of them before they reach too deep.  
  
Sehun continues, “That I lo—”

“N-No, please, I don’t think that’s—” Junmyeon almost squeaks, pushing Sehun away.

But Sehun grips Junmyeon’s hand in his, doesn’t let him go.  
  
“I thought it’s obvious I fell in love with you, Junmyeon. Thought it’s obvious I want to be with you.”

Junmyeon feels too much at once. Relief. Enamour. Joy. But also anger. At himself, at Sehun as well.

The whirlwind of emotions takes over him, and so he pushes Sehun away once again, bolts out of bed before he can be stopped by big, warm hands. He's wearing nothing at all, so he takes the duvet with him, the fabric twisted around his body when he stomps angrily, peeks at Sehun with fire in his eyes.

"How could it be obvious?! How could I know for sure if you didn't say anything?!" Junmyeon huffs. "I didn't know if you're treating it seriously."

Sehun quirks his brow, "Are you?"

Junmyeon is taken off-guard when Sehun comes over to him, almost no distance left. He can't step back. His legs won't allow him to.

"I— That's not the point!" Junmyeon cradles the fabric closer to his body. 

"I think it is," Sehun says, crossing his arms on his chest. "It is, because _you_ were pushing me away, not the other way. So maybe _I am_ the one who should ask you what we are."

His chest feels inexplicably heavy when it dawns on him. Of course Junmyeon pushed Sehun. He did it on purpose, but he was so focused on protecting himself he didn’t quite realize he was hurting the other side in the process.

It has never happened to Junmyeon. He has always been the one making everyone feel better. He was the one taking care of the others, helping them find their way, shaping them into diamonds.

Junmyeon is used to giving a part of himself he wants the others to have, but when Sehun appeared to be the one trying to shape _him_ rather than the other way, his defense went full mode.

It's only now he finally knows how the others he was trying to help were feeling. Defensive. Miserable. Insecure. Wary. Like there's an intruder trying to get into their body and mind.

But after that, there's always the phase of opening up. Accepting it's nothing harmful. That the other person only wants to make everything better, much easier.

And now it dawns on him. It dawns on him that maybe Sehun is like him, after all. A craftsman, but among diamonds. Someone worthy to own one. A man who saw an ordinary pebble on a random balcony of a random house, and tried to break through the shell to see the shiny layer of singularity. 

A man who gives himself for Junmyeon to take. And Junmyeon wants to accept what he offers. Finally shine.

"Sehun," Junmyeon barely says, his throat too dry, words rolling off his tongue as if he was tasting them. "I think we are _something._ I think I— I love you."

Sehun is silent. He just stays in his place, expression persistent, eyes wide open, beautiful pink lips trembling almost unnoticeably.

"I think," Junmyeon continues. "I've actually known I will love you since the first time I saw you. A-And I wanted you to know. I was just... scared."

"I know," Sehun simply answers. "I know."

The younger closes the distance between them, their lips finding each other, fondness flowing in waves with every touch.

Junmyeon feels full, feels whole, feels like it's what he has always yearned for. These years of caring too much about others were only a distraction from what he has been trying to find, within someone else, within himself.

Even though there's still a long process ahead of Junmyeon, a lot of work to accept a change, everything that has happened in the past weeks made him realize it’s worth it. _He_ is worth it. And maybe Baekhyun was right, after all.

Not everything that’s pretty to the eye is eye candy. Sehun is a perfect example of a real diamond, with a story, a blinding beauty outside and within. Junmyeon let himself act against himself, against his own premises, and he had the luck to find the most valuable gem of all.  
  
And after all, he is a diamond in the rough himself, waiting to be shaped by Sehun’s hands, his words, his actions. Junmyeon was simply blind, after all. Noticing exceptionality within everyone beside himself.  
  
“I love you,” Sehun says when they’re close to losing their breaths; Junmyeon doesn’t let him say more, kisses him harder, more tenderly.  
  
A rough diamond might not look better than any ordinary pebble, but it has something of firmness and purity about it that cannot be ignored. Sehun didn’t ignore it, falling for Junmyeon. And Junmyeon fell for him too. Fell for a diamond at night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for doing that to our precious Jongin, I love him ;-;  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you like the story. It could be longer but... my mind didn't let me write more fhshs. I came up with the idea one day after listening to [**this**](https://youtu.be/iV_Ss20Rgzw) song. 
> 
> I would be extremely happy if you left kudos and comments! Take care ♡


End file.
